A Hard Day's Night
by teenagerscare
Summary: Gerard&The Patiente. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**I parte**

Exaustivas horas de gravação, o suor que escorria pela face de Gerard o deixava mais atraente, se é que isso era possível. Sentado no banco da sala de maquiagem, esperando que terminassem a de Gerard para que retocassem a minha, eu encarava o espelho em sua frente; até que seu olhar encontrou o meu através da superfície refletora. Ele sorriu, eu retribuí. Devo ter feito alguma cara besta porque ele riu; não um riso de deboche, mas como se ele realmente gostasse daquilo.

Com sua maquiagem pronta Gerard se levantou da cadeira e a maquiadora fez sinal para que eu ocupasse seu lugar. Sentei-me e encarei novamente o espelho, notando o estrago que o suor fizera na maquiagem e, bem, O QUE RAIOS ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO ALÍ?! Ele acenou de uma maneira graciosa e continuou lá, sentado, me observando.

Com um chamado do diretor através do megafone a maquiadora terminou. Levantei-me e saí em direção ao corredor escuro que ligava a sala de maquiagem com o set de filmagem, passei reto pelo banco em que Gerard se encontrava, imaginei que ele já houvesse saído.

- Não vai me esperar mesmo?

- Desculpa. Eu achei que você já tinha ido.

- Bom. – ele se aproximou de mim – Eu esperei você – Se aproximou ainda mais e sorriu de uma maneira extremamente maliciosa – E vou esperar depois que as gravações terminarem.

Ele afastou um pouco o rosto, mas permaneceu com o quadril próximo ao meu. Devolvi a ele um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o seu e comecei a caminhar para sair dali. Ele me impediu, impulsionando seu quadril para frente, fazendo com que nossos membros se tocassem, mordi meu lábio, ele riu se deliciando com a minha expressão.

- Você vai me deixar esperando?

Aww fuck! Ele estava se excitando e pressionava cada vez mais seu quadril contra o meu. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele se afastou, sorrindo ao ver que eu havia sentido um enorme prazer naquilo também. Ele levou a mão ao seu membro por cima da calça justa e o arrumou de modo que sua ereção não ficasse tão evidente.

- A gente se vê.

Deu um sorriso de canto e vi seus olhos descendo e observando cada mínimo detalhe do meu corpo, e percebia-se claramente o seu desejo pelo seu olhar. Minhas pernas tremeram um pouco, e eu ia sentindo meu estômago revirar ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se todo meu sangue estivesse indo para o meu membro. "_Sorte que a minha roupa é uma camisola_" . Então aquela voz alta entrou na sala ecoando dizendo algo parecido como: "_Vamos rapazes, temos __trabalho a fazer_" . Mas o olhar de Gerard ainda me mantinha preso ali. Ainda sorrindo foi em direção à porta – que ficou aberta ao sair – e eu fui logo atrás encontrando o set todo preparado para as filmagens. Se existisse uma palavra para resumir aquela tarde seria: cansativa.


	2. Chapter 2

**II parte**

Havia acabado de tirar toda a maquiagem e posto uma roupa normal – calça jeans, uma blusa preta e um tênis preto – estava quase saindo do camarim quando a porta foi se abrindo e Gerard apareceu ali.

- Você não disse que ia me esperar?

O jeito em que sua língua foi passando pelos seus lábios fez um arrepio passar por toda a minha espinha. Eu apenas sorri, como se dissesse "_Eu estou aqui não estou__?"._

- Sabe... – ele se aproximou de mim – Não pense que eu não reparei que você não parava de me encarar.

Senti meu rosto – agora sem maquiagem – corar com o toque suave da mão de Gerard. Pensei que ele iria me agarrar com violência e...

Cedo demais para conclusões. Sua mão, antes em minha bochecha, correu rápida para minha nuca, Gerard me puxou com força para si. Minhas mãos encontraram seu peitoral em busca de apoio e seus lábios correram para se juntar aos meus com tamanha sede que, instintivamente minha boca se abriu e sua língua invadiu-a, chocando-se com a minha ocasionalmente. Tomou meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Abri os olhos e deparei-me com seus olhos verdes; ele sorriu e soltou meu lábio antes de se fazer ouvir:

- Na minha casa ou na sua?


	3. Chapter 3

**III parte**

Ele destrancava a porta de sua casa enquanto eu me ocupava de beijar e morder-lhe carinhosa e suavemente seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele se irritasse com a crescente pressão que isso lhe causava. Virou-se de frente para mim e iniciou um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo e paixão. Empurrou-me contra a porta, agora já destrancada, fazendo com que esta de abrisse. Revidei, fazendo com que suas costas colidissem contra a madeira e a porta se fechou.

Sem que nossos lábios de separassem Gerard me conduzia para o quarto; ele se livrou de seu próprio sobretudo enquanto minhas mãos levantavam sua camiseta, interrompendo o toque de nossos lábios.

Sua camiseta ao chão. Seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez. Minhas mãos em seu peito. Minha camiseta junto à sua. Meus dentes em seu pescoço. Seus dentes em meu peito. Suas mãos invadindo minha calça e apalpando minha traseira. Nossas ereções se atritando sob os tecidos grossos de nossas calças. Eu jogado sobre a cama. Ele em cima de mim. Seus olhos nos meus. Sua respiração contra minha. Nossas ereções novamente se pressionando.

Sua mão foi descendo pelo meu corpo em direção a minha calça que logo estava caída junto a sua no mesmo lugar que as camisetas. Sua boca já se apoderava de toda extensão do meu pescoço enquanto eu tomava seu cabelo nas mãos soltando ofegos, e falando coisas sem sentido. Suas mãos seguraram firme a minha cintura e senti seus lábios tomando mais espaço pelo meu corpo. Logo ele já havia alcançado meu peitoral e depositado mordidas e lambidas no local o deixando vermelho. Algo que eu reparei apenas na primeira mordida, pois daí em diante minha cabeça já estava mais que afundada no travesseiro. Não que apenas beijos e mordidas me excitassem tanto, mais o fato do seu corpo pressionar meu membro cada vez mais, me deixava louco. Eu precisava daquilo, realmente, precisava.

- Gee... - Mas minha voz estava mais fraca do que pensava; o que vez seu nome sair com um gemido, e isso claramente o excitou. Uma de suas pernas passou por cima do meu corpo ficando ajoelhado comigo no meio, sua boca foi voltando ao meu pescoço, de um jeito mais agressivo e intenso enquanto sua mão – antes apoiada ao lado da minha cabeça – ia descendo pelo meu corpo tomando o rumo que eu mais desejava que ela tomasse. As pontas do seu dedo foram percorrendo minha barriga até chegar ao meu membro. Mais não o tocou. Foi descendo ela pela minha virilha a apertando de leve.

- Ge... Gerar... Rard! – Então num sussurrou no pé do ouvido ele disse o que realmente queria.

- Implora!

- Ahn?

- É, implora, vai. – Sua voz estava ainda mais sexy, e só de ouvi-la eu me arrepiava todo, e se ele pedisse qualquer coisa, **literalmente **qualquer coisa, eu fazia.

- Me... Me fode. – Estranho, nunca havia falado nada assim.

- Ahn?

- Me fode peloamordedeus!

- Fala outro, eu não curto muito esse ai. – Sua mão alcançou meu membro o apertando de leve me fazendo soltar um gemido.

- Por favor... – Abracei suas costas as apertando forte. – Eu te imploro!

Numa fração de segundo nossas cuecas se encontraram com as nossas outras peças de roupas e ele se sentou na borda da cama, comigo em suas pernas.

- Eu mandei você me foder, se eu quisesse simplesmente sentar em você eu nem teria pedido.

Era tudo que Gerard precisava ouvir. Com um movimento brusco ele me tirou de seu colo e me empurrou contra a cama fazendo com que eu caísse de bruços. Ele ajudou-me a me posicionar e se acomodou atrás de mim pressionando seu membro contra minha entrada até que, de súbito, a pressão que ele exercia cessou. Olhei para trás, ele estava pegando algum objeto em uma das gavetas de seu guarda roupa. Barulho de metal se podia ouvir enquanto ele caminhava de volta à cama.

- Isso – ele me mostrou um par de algemas e prendeu meus pulsos à cama – é para eu ter certeza que você não vai fugir. E isso – ele colocou a fita de couro com uma corrente prateada ao redor de meu pescoço – é pra que você se lembre quem está no comando.

Senti um misto de prazer e medo, que devo ter deixado transparecer por minha face, já que notei o membro de Gerard se enrijecer ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Ele contornou a cama vagarosamente, se posicionando atrás de mim novamente. A curta corrente prateada foi enrolada em torno de sua mão, fazendo com que minha cabeça se curvasse levemente para trás, suas mãos, inclusive a que segurava a corrente, foram para a minha cintura e me puxaram ligeiramente para trás, fazendo com que meus pulsos, envolvidos pelas algemas, doessem e, com um movimento repentino, ele se colocou inteiro dentro de mim.

Não tive como segurar um alto gemido, nem Gerard e não foi a única vez naquela noite. Ele se movimentava lentamente dentro de mim, suas unhas se afundavam em minha cintura e logo ele começou a se movimentar para dentro e para fora. Desde sua primeira investida os gemidos eram impossíveis de serem abafados. Gerard tinha que ser o deus do sexo, só podia. Ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido, e cada vez mais forte, gemendo juntos ele investiu contra mim com uma enorme força e eu gritei, mais uma vez.

- AÍ GEE... AAAWWNNN... RARD... AWWWWWWNN. FICA... AAAAAWWWWNN... AÍ!

Ele se manteve parado, com o membro encostado em minha próstata e direcionou uma de suas mãos ao meu membro, o tocando devagar e foi aumentando a velocidade à medida que recomeçava seus movimentos de entrada e saída, combinando a velocidade de seu quadril com a de sua mão. Num movimento rápido ele saiu de mim e voltou com mais força do que de todas as outras vezes, meu corpo foi forçado para frente fazendo com que minhas mãos batessem na parede enquanto um grito saía alto de mim. Seus movimentos cessaram, ele ainda por inteiro em mim.

- Awwn Ge... Gerard... Vaai... – Os únicos barulhos que se ouviam até então eram os das nossas respirações e meus ofegos. – Vaai!... – Forcei minha cintura novamente pra trás e pude ouvir uma risada vinda dele. Sua mão apertou minha cintura como se me mandasse parar, e eu o fiz.

- Pelo menos... – Sua voz arrastada saiu ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão ia fazendo círculos e linhas imaginárias nas minhas costas. – Você... – Sua cintura começou novamente a se movimentar lentamente. Abaixei a cabeça sentindo meu membro pulsar mais que nunca e uma necessidade louca de ser invadido até rachar ao meio. Segurei no ferro da cama onde as algemas estavam presas e logo senti aquela coleira em volta do meu pescoço o fazendo subir novamente.- Não esqueceu, por completo, quem manda.

Minhas pernas estremeciam a cada investida lenta que ele fazia. _Como ele conseguia se controlar tanto_. Fechei os olhos com força forçando minha cintura pra trás, mas antes que pudesse repetir o ato, sua mão, que permanecia nas minhas costas, me forçou para baixo me fazendo ir de cara ao colchão. Com meus braços ainda estavam presos, senti as algemas cortando meus pulsos. Largou a corrente da coleira e levou a mão até a minha cintura, e quando eu pensava em voltar a ficar na posição anterior, ele saiu e voltou novamente acertando em cheio minha próstata.

- AAAAAAAWN – Praticamente gritei contra o colchão sentindo sua mão me apertar ainda mais meu quadril. Entrava e saia de mim cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, fazendo meu corpo ir para frente e para trás. – Mais... Ma... OOOWWN... Gee...

Gerard apoiava-se em meu quadril, fazendo com que a cabeça de meu membro roçasse no lençol a cada investida, isso compensava a falta de sua mão em meu membro e aumentava cada vez mais o meu prazer e meus gemidos, que pareciam servir de estimulante para ele. Ele suava, e algumas das gotas de suor que desciam pelo seu cabelo caíam em minhas costas.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim mais uma vez e não tardou a voltar, com uma investida profunda e certeira em minha próstata. Dois gemidos altos e quase que sincronizados e sinto seu líquido quente me invadindo enquanto deixo que o meu se derrame sobre o lençol.

Com a respiração ofegante ele se deixou cair sobre minhas costas e me abraçou, beijando minha nuca. Seu peso, somado com a minha exaustão fez com que meu corpo cedesse e com que as algemas que ainda envolviam meus pulsos adentrassem ainda mais em minha pele. Gerard logo percebeu e saiu completamente de dentro, e de cima, de mim; retirando minhas algemas logo depois.

Massageei meus pulsos, que agora, além de vermelhos, estavam, cada um, com um pequeno corte. Ele tomou minhas mãos nas suas e lambeu a pouca quantidade de sangue que deixava meu corpo através do corte, me beijando logo em seguida.

Ele sorriu e se deitou sob o lençol, o abracei e beijei sua nuca.

- Se você não conseguir sentar amanhã... Avisa-me que eu faço uma massagenzinha em você.

Pude sentir um sorriso malicioso tomando forma em seus lábios, então apenas sussurrei um "aposto que vai estar doendo muito" e adormeci abraçado à ele.


End file.
